


Smoothies & Cuddles

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More Major Nerd fluff.   Just because :=)
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr., Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Smoothies & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> More Major Nerd fluff. Just because :=)

******

The blender whirred as it did its job, i.e. turning a pile of green kale, wheatgrass, and orange juice into a healthy smoothie. Watching said blender blending, Winn wrinkled his nose in clear disgust as Lucy pressed ‘stop’ and then poured the concoction into a glass, quickly downing half of it with a pleased-sounding _‘ahh’_.

Glancing over at Winn, she held up the glass

“Want some?” she offered.

Winn’s nose wrinkled even further in disgust (if that were possible)

“Er…no thanks”

“You’re loss,” she declared, finishing off the glass. Rinsing it out, she turned to him “so what were you saying about Alex and Astra?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh, they just invited us over for dinner tonight” Winn explained.

“Cool,” Lucy nodded “we’ll be there”

“We will?” Winn echoed.

“Sure, why not?” Lucy asked.

“Because Alex might decide to try cooking again” he warned.

“I think Astra’ll put a stop to that,” Lucy explained. She frowned “I hope” she added.

“Yeah,” Winn chortled, raiding the cabinets “hey, where’d all my cereal go?”

“I threw it out”

“You what?!”

“Half of it was going stale and the other half was just crumbs,” Lucy explained, drying her hands. Coming over, she gave him a pat on the cheek “relax, I’ll buy you some more next time I go shopping” she promised. Moving over to the couch, she plopped down, sprawling out and somehow managing to take up a majority of the space.

Plopping down next her, Winn grinned as she yelped and giggled as they both bounced. Grin widening, he pulled her close into a tight embrace.

“When we first met did you ever think that we’d end up together?” he suddenly wondered.

“Honestly? No” she answered.

“Well you _did_ slug my last girlfriend” he pointed out.

“Yeah and she was ready to frame you for grand theft,” she countered “priorities”

“Still my girlfriend”

“Still a thief”

“She had her reasons”

“Yes,” Lucy agreed “but she was still a thief”

“I’m never going to live that one down, am I?”

“Not while I’m here, nope” Lucy grinned, pulling him close

Winn frowned and then shrugged.

“I can live with that”

“Good”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
